London, O2 Arena, 18 aug 2007
Cet article relate mon expérience personnelle lors du concert de Prince à Londres du 18 août 2007. Cet article vient à la suite de celui relatant le concert de la veille. La journée avant le show Hôtel Hilton, 06:55 La moindre des choses que l'on espère lorsque l'on passe une nuit dans un hôtel quatre étoiles, c'est un sommeil réparateur. Surtout lorsque l'on s'est couché à près de cinq heures du matin ! Mais ce jour là, les événements n'étaient pas avec nous. Une brusque sonnerie stridente nous fit soudain sursauter alors que nous étions en plein sommeil. C'est une alarme de réveil ! On se jette alors sur le téléphone de la chambre, on appuie sur tous les boutons mais rien n'y fait, ça ne vient pas de là. J'aperçois alors sur la table un radio-réveil cubique, et là c'est la même chose : quelque soit le bouton pressé ou désenclenché, la sonnerie retentit toujours. C'est un cauchemar ! Jusqu'à ce que l'on comprenne que le son vient en fait de la TV. Le précédent locataire de la chambre avait du programmer l'alarme de la TV pour se réveiller de bonne heure. Dommage pour nous. On se recouche épuisés. Hôtel Hilton, 09:00 Les coups ont tout d'abord commencé par résonner dans ma tête, dans un lointain brouillard. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient répétés, ils devenaient de plus en plus net. A la troisième série, je fus enfin réveillé et je regardais d'un air ahuri mon camarade de chambre Thierry. Comme il était réveillé lui aussi, c'est donc que je n'avais pas rêvé. D'ailleurs les coups résonnèrent une fois de plus, cinq petits coups rapides frappés à la porte. Le temps de se lever et de se mouvoir, ils retentirent même une fois de plus. En ouvrant la porte, on découvre hébétés une femme de chambre avec son attirail, et toute sourire : "Bonjour Messieurs, à quelle heure souhaitez vous que nous fassions votre chambre?". Complètement interloqués par cette question et l'esprit encore brumeux, nous répondons "euh, pas avant 11h si possible ''!". Nous n'avons même pas cherché à l'insulter, à l'envoyer balader, ou la jeter par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier tellement nous étions endormis. On pose l'écriteau "do not disturb" sur la poignée, et on retourne au lit, tout aussi décontenancés. '''Hôtel Hilton, 10:35' Mon lit est situé au fond de la chambre, près du mur. Il est probable que ce mur soit mitoyen avec la salle de bain de la chambre contigüe car on entend assez clairement un début d'activité de l'autre côté. C'est alors que notre voisin inconnu commence à entonner sous la douche un râââââââspberry beret qui me fait largement sourire malgré la courte nuit. Le gars ne connait pas les paroles mais manifestement cela l'amuse. Je crois que le temps est venu de nous lever et d'aller profiter de l'english breakfast servi au rez-de-chaussée. Nous rejoignons nos autres compagnons dans la salle du bas, et effectivement nous profitons pleinement de la vue sur la Tamise et d'un petit déjeuner copieux avec bacon, oeufs brouillés, toasts grillés, et nombreux jus de fruits. Par la suite, nous passâmes à la réception en vue de leur raconter les mésaventures de notre matinée. Et pour être assurés de ne pas décevoir leur clientèle, les responsables de l'Hilton ont fait des pieds et des mains pour nous satisfaire. Ils nous ont déménagés une nouvelle fois, mais pour nous surclasser dans une suite-appartement avec très belle vue sur la Tamise et des prestations cette fois vraiment à la hauteur ! Dans l'après midi, nous avons décidé de faire tous ensemble une longue promenade dans Londres à travers les quartiers de Soho, Coven Garden, Trafalgar Square et Westminster, sans manquer l'inévitable photographie au pied de Big Ben. Cette promenade a permis de nous oxygéner le cerveau et de nous préparer efficacement au concert du soir. Après un bref détour par l'hôtel histoire de déposer / reprendre quelques affaires, et nous voici repartis vers 17:30 en direction de l'O2 Arena ! Devant l'O² Le deuxième soir nous avions déjà pris nos marques et on se sentait à l'O2 presque comme à la maison. Dès notre arrivée, direction l'Indigo2 pour récupérer nos billets d'aftershow, puis vers le le guichet extérieur pour récupérer les billets pour le concert du soir. Dans la pagaille des achats de billets, j'avais acheté 4 places en bloc 102 rang R, puis plus tard à l'aide d'un "fan club passcode" j'avais pu trouver quatre autres places en rang C et D également dans le bloc 102, c'est à dire exactement les mêmes places que la veille. Il fallait donc me séparer de mes places en rang R, qui bien qu'excellentes ne m'étaient plus d'aucune utilité. J'avais déjà pré-vendu deux billets de ce type à des personnes que j'ai pu retrouver sur place, donc pas de soucis. Une troisième place a été revendue à une demoiselle que j'avais croisé la veille à l'aftershow. Il me restait donc encore une place sur les bras. On m'a prévenu que la sécurité est très sévère avec les revendeurs de places, et c'est effectivement le cas. D'ailleurs on ne trouve aucun revendeur même à l'extérieur du complexe ! Si par hasard la sécurité en repère un, ils vont immédiatement l'appréhender et la personne peut être exclue du concert du soir. Donc ça ne rigole pas du tout. Les agents de sécurité sont habillés presque comme tout le monde et ils sont très malins, ils s'approchent doucement l'air de rien et tentent de vous choper en flagrant délit ! J'essaie toutefois d'approcher certaines personnes isolées pour leur proposer ma place, mais tout le monde a déjà son billet. De plus, la plupart de ceux que j'approche sont en fait des gens qui ont aussi des billets en trop ! Autant dire que la revente semble très difficile. L'heure tourne, il est déjà 19h30 et je suis toujours avec cette place dans les mains. Je m'approche alors du guichet intérieur qui sert pour les gens n'ayant pas de place. C'est là aussi la surprise, les concerts ne sont pas sold out : il reste possible d'acheter des places le soir même ! Et n'allez pas penser que les places en question sont pourries. Je suis ainsi tombé sur un gars qui était intéressé par ma place. "Bloc 102? wahou ça m'intéresse!" me dit il, mais il ajoute "je vais juste voir ce qu'ils proposent au guichet tout de même". Persuadé qu'il ne trouvera pas mieux que du 102R je le laisse faire et je l'attends sagement. Mais au final, il a acheté sa place au guichet, ce qui signifie que de très bonnes places sont encore disponibles le soir même ! De plus les anglais connaissent l'O2 et ils ne vont donc pas s'embêter à acheter une place à un revendeur à la sauvette, ils préfèrent aller au guichet tout simplement. Et puis, il y a aussi des gens "en civil" qui sont en fait des employés de l'O2 ! Et dès que vous leur proposez une place, ils font comme s'ils étaient intéressés et vous dirigent doucement vers une personne de la sécurité ! J'ai fais mine de ne pas avoir compris, et je suis parti. D'ailleurs si vous tentez d'approcher des gens qui se rendent au guichet intérieur, c'est peine perdue également : il y a des agents qui surveillent les files d'attente, et qui sous prétexte de vous orienter veulent savoir ce que vous faites là. Si vous mentez et dites "je viens récupérer mes billets", ils vous renvoient dehors vers les guichets adéquats. Si vous dites que vous voulez acheter une place, ils vous désignent une file d'attente et vous faites la queue mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, puisque c'est vendre qui vous intéresse ! Cependant le stratagème peut fonctionner une fois ou deux pour proposer à d'autres personnes faisant la queue le billet en question. Mais c'est risqué ! A noter qu'à ces guichets il y a aussi des gens qui viennent en ayant déjà des places pour les échanger contre de meilleures places. Donc vraiment, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire sur la disponibilité des places pour les concerts. A presque 20h00, fatigué par ces événements et voyant qu'il sera impossible de revendre ma place, je laisse tomber. Je passe la sécurité pour retrouver mes amis et entrer dans l'Arena. J'ai alors refilé la place en trop à quelqu'un qui était placé en upper tier et qui a pu voir le concert avec une excellente vue... sans supplément :) Mya en première partie D'après les annonces sonores nous priant de prendre nos sièges, on comprend rapidement que la première partie sera la même que le soir précédent : Mya. On décide de ne pas y assister et de rester tranquillement dans le corridor pour manger un morceau. D'ailleurs beaucoup de gens font comme nous. Le concert Avant même le début du concert on sait que ce soir là sera différent du premier. Déjà par la musique d'ambiance diffusée pour nous faire patienter: hier c'était une BO de film assez planante, aujourd'hui ce doit être la compil CD que Prince se passe dans sa Bentley en se promenant dans Londres, à savoir toute une série de morceaux Funk/Soul du meilleur cru. Tout y passe: Clinton/parliament/funkadelic, Chaka Khan, Larry Graham, Sly Stone, les JBs, etc... il y a donc de fortes chances que le concert de ce soir penche du côté funky ce qui nous réjouit d'avance ! De plus, spontanément le public fait la hola de façon plus prononcée que la veille, les gens semblent plus joyeux... hey, c'est le week end quand même ! On remarque aussi que le rideau circulaire vu hier soir a été ôté, donc le début du show sera vraisemblablement différent. Et on ne s'est pas trompés. La lumière s'éteint vers 21h20 et tout de suite les cuivres débutent un medley basé sur Music Music Music / 3121 ''/ ''Alexander's Ragtime Band ''/ ''The Entertainer. Les cuivres arrivent par l'arrière de la salle au milieu du public, suivis par l'ensemble du groupe et une grosse boite sur roulettes dans laquelle se trouve Prince. Le tout éclairé par quelques poursuites depuis le haut de la salle. Le groove qui débute alors est celui de 3121 et Dieu que c'est bon ! Prince arrive sur scène sans chichis, le plus simplement du monde par un escalier situé dans le rond du symbole et hurle "London, i am here... where are you?". Dès les premières secondes il parait évident qu'il est beaucoup plus en forme que le soir précédent : il arpente la scène de long en large tout de suite, fait des signes pour exciter la foule, fait même une pirouette à l'extrémité du symbole, court de l'autre côté pour faire le tour du rond central, etc... Le son est également bien meilleur que la veille, sans être excellent il a été grandement amélioré et on peut juger en toute impartialité vu que nous avons les mêmes sièges ! Le grand public ne connaît pas nécessairement 3121 mais réagit bien aux interactions demandées par Prince. La suite ne se fait pas attendre avec un Girls & Boys bien mené avec chants du public, puis il enchaîne sur un 1999 qui envoie tout péter. Le morceau ne se termine pas par un envoi en l'air de la guitare mais par un riff, et je m'attends alors à Guitar mais c'est en fait une excellente version de Peach qui est jouée avec de multiples solos et un extended jam ou il répète "Rock me, baby". Le ton est donné : ce soir, ça va cartonner ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis hier. Soit il a finalement conclu avec la petite Mya qui est d'ailleurs tout à fait le style de fille qu'il aime, soit il a été contrarié et il s'est dit "j'en ai rien à fiche, ce soir j'explose tout !". "I love you baby, but not like i love this guitar" dit-il avant d'embrayer sur Shhh. Après un tel démarrage on n'est pas du tout ennuyés par cette chanson, contrairement au soir précédent. Viennent alors Cream ''et ''U Got The Look joués avec conviction et qui permettent au public de rester chaud. Le beat de Musicology ''démarre alors et cette fois la chanson est bien suivie d'un jam où Prince demande au public de chanter i like funky music''. Pendant ce temps, sur l'escargot le synthé/sampler est installé juste devant nous. Des gens sont invités à monter sur scène (une quinzaine de personnes… dont 1 seul garçon !) Le solo de synthé débute alors et il sera excellent ! Prince commence par Sign O The Times dont il chante le premier couplet. Il enchaîne ensuite sur Partyman ''dont il chante couplet + refrain en demandant au public de participer. Il en ajoute en passant à ''Alphabet St (couplet). Il lance le beat de DMSR ''en demandant à Maceo de faire un solo par-dessus. Vient alors le beat de ''Erotic City ''duquel il chante les premiers vers, avant de passer à un sample de ''Nasty Girl ! A un moment, une des filles dansant sur scène s'approche de l'escargot où se trouve Prince, celui-ci la remarque et appelle en rigolant "oh-oh, security ''!! ; la fille semble avoir compris et retourne doucement vers l'espace central de la scène. Le beat de ''When Doves Cry arrive alors et Prince chante le couplet mais ne chantera pas le refrain. C'est alors qu'il balance le sample de Head ''mais il dit quelque chose comme "''vous n'êtes pas encore prêts". Il demande à Morris Hayes de jouer un riff de l'autre côté de la scène. On en vient alors à Pop Life dont Prince chante le couplet + le refrain. Cette partie sampler est vraiment super, Prince prend un grand plaisir à la faire, il se retourne souvent vers nous et danse (en maintenant d'un doigt le sample sur la touche du clavier) et elle est très bien reçue par le public surtout depuis que Prince chante une partie des morceaux. Le prochain beat proposé est celui de Raspberry Beret (notre voisin de chambre à l'hôtel doit être content) et Prince demande au groupe de le rejoindre pour jouer ce morceau. La suite est constituée du sample de Sexy Dancer joué en boucle. Prince repart vers le centre de la scène en mimant un combat de boxe avec le public, puis Marva et Shelby entonnent Le Freak de Chic sur ce groove. Là-dessus,'' I Feel For You s'insère parfaitement. Les jeux de lumières sont fantastiques et tout l'O2 est transformé en discothèque géante lorsque surgit ''Controversy ''et son jam final avec les chants de ''Housequake. C'est vraiment saturday night fever ! Un break a lieu alors avec un solo de piano de Renato qui nous mène à une reprise de What A Wonderful World guidé par Renato Neto puis Mike Phillips, lequel est capable de maintenir une note au saxo pendant deux bonnes minutes, c'est impressionnant. Prince revient ensuite pour Purple Rain introduit au piano par Renato. La version est correcte et le public participe convenablement. Un nouveau break a lieu et Prince redescend sous la scène mais il continue de s'adresser au public. Il dit qu'il a encore beaucoup de hits à jouer et se demande avec lequel il va continuer. Ca pourrait être Diamonds And Pearls ou'' Baby I'm A Star'' peut être? nous dit-il, ou alors'' The Most Beautiful Girl In the World ? Mais il enchaîne alors avec un ''Kiss ''survolté et termine avec un Let's Go Crazy'' qui fait un parfait final, avec pluie de confettis. Le show se termine à 22h50 (1h30 de durée). En conclusion, si le show d'aujourd'hui est plus court que la veille (et il est même très court dans l'ensemble), il a produit une réelle énergie et une telle joie de vivre que nous oublions celui du vendredi qui n'était pas raté mais simplement sans âme. Là, ce soir, c'est vraiment le show que je voulais voir, avec le Prince que j'attendais dans une salle de ce type. Sans être totalement bouleversé comme ce fut le cas à la sortie du Zénith en 1998 ou en 2002, le show de ce samedi a été d'excellente facture et nous permet de dire que Prince reste lui-même. Mais la soirée ne faisait encore que commencer... L'aftershow Dès la sortie de l'O2 Arena après le concert, nous nous dirigeons vers la file d'attente pour entrer à l'Indigo. Celle-ci est déjà impressionnante, mais comme la veille l'entrée se fait rapidement et sans encombre. L'attente finalement, n'a pas été si longue (même pas une heure) avant l'ouverture des portes. Après le scan du ticket de concert, tout le monde se précipite à l'intérieur pour prendre les meilleures places en fosse. Que nenni pour nous, je préfère squatter les agréables barrières qui séparent la fosse du reste de la salle. De quoi prendre appui sereinement pour les quelques heures qui nous restent à patienter, sans pour autant sacrifier à la visibilité. Non seulement nous sommes à 10 mètres à peine de Prince (ok, soit 5 mètres de plus que dans la grande salle lol) mais cette partie est légèrement surélevée et nous dominons aisément les géants hollandais ou les géantes anglaises (?) qui se tassent devant nous. D'ailleurs nous rejoignent rapidement à cet endroit d'autres fans français ou suisses que nous croisions régulièrement depuis hier. Le DJ nous balance les mêmes tueries funk que la veille, ce qui nous maintien en forme bien que nous ne dansons pas cette fois-ci pour soulager nos jambes. de plus j'ai fais quelques achats de merchandising et nous sommes donc encombrés de nos sacs, que par pingrerie nous avions choisi de ne pas déposer au vestiaire. Ils seront simplement accrochés à cette barrière, décidément très utile. Il est clair que cette fois, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté possible sur la tenue ou non d'un aftershow, en étudiant de notre position stratégique les allées et venues des techniciens : tout le monde s'affaire pour préparer un concert. D'ailleurs, le rideau est grand ouvert et les instruments sont installés devant nos yeux, dont ce grand clavier au centre de la scène que Prince utilisa largement pendant le show principal. Un Prince qui, contrairement à la veille, ne se fera pas attendre. La scène est à peine terminée d'être installée qu'il surgit des coulisses dans un superbe costume orangé, avec ce monumental chapeau orné d'une plume qui ferait pâlir d'envie une meneuse de revue du Lido. Le groupe, rapidement installé lui aussi, démarre un groove qui évolue très vite vers une reprise dont on devine tout de suite l'origine : Stevie Wonder. Prince est aux claviers, ses mains sont rapides, sa voix est merveilleuse, son attitude sur scène réveille en moi les plus intenses souvenirs des anciens shows sur le rythme diabolique de Superstition. Voila, il est là le Prince que j'aime, cette diva transcendentale, ce lutin extra terrestre, cette star ultime jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et la musique qu'il joue est fabuleuse, peu importe que le morceau soit de lui ou non. A vrai dire, tout va trop vite. On ne retient pas suffisamment de choses. J'aurais voulu vous livrer mille détails, mais ils sont effacés de ma mémoire par ceux qui viennent dans la seconde d'après. Si on regarde les set lists des after de Londres depuis le début de la tournée, ils contiennent rarement plus de 6 ou 7 titres pourtant les sets durent souvent plus d'une heure. Mais il ne s'agit pas de jam à rallonge comme on en trouvait les années précédentes. C'est juste que ces musiciens prennent tellement de plaisir à jouer ensemble que le temps file trop vite. Prince enchaine immédiatement sur un second morceau de Stevie Wonder : Higher Ground, qui permet au groupe de s'exprimer librement encore une fois. Maceo Parker est mis à contribution pour la partie la plus groovy du morceau, et le public est déjà en transes. Toujours perché derrière ce clavier monumental (en position verticale, il devrait être presque aussi grand que lui), Prince lance ensuite l'intro d'un A Love Bizarre, mais il s'arrête: "vous n'êtes pas prêts pour ça" dit il. On se fait avoir à chaque fois avec ce gimmick. Le morceau reprend de plus belle, et la salle est totalement acquise. On calme un peu le tempo avec une merveilleuse interprétation de Sweet Thing que Prince introduit de son piano. La chanson est chantée par Marva King et permet encore une fois aux musiciens de s'exprimer. A la fin de ce morceau, on sent pendant quelques instants que Prince recherche son inspiration. Et d'un coup, il démarre The Ballad Of Dorothy Parker dans une version ressemblant à celle du coffret One Nite Alone. La salle est à genoux, et applaudit fortement. Vient alors une reprise de Use Me de Bill Withers. A partir de ce moment, Prince délaisse enfin son clavier et enfourche sa Hohner. ll enchaine sur Stratus de Billy Cobham, une version de plus de dix minutes façon montagne russe avec des solos de guitares monumentaux. Cette chanson dégage une énergie si intense qu'on en est bluffé. Par la suite, le tempo se calme une nouvelle fois avec Satisfied qui commence, mais en réalité Prince ne chante pas cette chanson : il va réciter une sorte de pamphlet humoristique sur les bonnes et mauvaises habitudes des hommes et des femmes (une routine appelée The Rules, déjà entendue sur la tournée Musicology et reprises à quelques occasions par la suite), par exemple sur l'usage de la lunette des toilettes. Décalé, mais assez drôle. On voit alors débarquer les choristes de Mya pour Love Changes des Mother's Finest, une version là aussi dotée de solos incroyables en accompagnement de Shelby au chant. Le groupe enchaîne ensuite sur un autre morceau des Mother's Finest, Baby Love, joué façon hard funk avec beaucoup de guitare péchue. On s'en prend plein les yeux et les oreilles ! Prince est littéralement déchaîné. On en vient à Thank You (Fallentinme Be Mice Elf Agin), avec toujours les choristes de Mya. Tout à coup, les techniciens installent sur scène un petit ampli guitare et le guitariste de Mya vient se brancher là-dessus. Au début je me suis dit "gonflé, le gars! il essaie de se faire remarquer !" mais il se débrouille pas trop mal et joue des trucs sympa au bon moment. Sauf qu'on ne l'entend pas vraiment avec son ampli pourri. Prince vient le voir et débute alors un duel à la guitare mais on a l'impression tout de même que Prince ne l'a pas trop challengé même si l'autre donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait ! Plus le temps passait et plus l'ampli du guitariste semblait rendre l'âme, si bien que Prince lui tendit sa propre guitare pour terminer le show ! C'était amusant de voir la tête ébahie de ce jeune guitariste, tenant en main une guitare si précieuse. Voila, le show se clôture et on a oublié les problèmes d'hôtel, le bus de nuit, le concert un peu trop best-of du jour précédent, l'after en demi-teinte du vendredi, les heures d'attente et la fatigue. Encore une fois, Prince nous a eu ! On oublie aussi les cinq années d'attente, de doute, de relâchement parfois, on se dit qu'on a bien de la chance d'être fan d'un artiste comme celui-là, et on a bien fait de venir à Londres, car parfois on hésite à faire ce type de déplacement. Mais non, il ne faut pas. Il faut vivre ces moments pour se rappeler que la musique, quand elle est bien faite, est majestueuse. Sortie et retour à Paris Nous revoilà sans même y songer à l'arrêt du bus 188... c'est reparti pour une virée en bus de nuit, mais cette fois on commence à être habitués. Le trajet s'effectue sans encombre, on descend en fait au même endroit que la veille puis on continue à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel, cette fois en coupant à travers le centre commercial désert étant donné qu'on connait mieux les lieux. Nos lits nous attendent pour une nuit pleine de beaux rêves, dans notre suite élégante de l'Hôtel Hilton. Et c'est là qu'à six heures du matin, une intense sonnerie nous extirpe encore une fois de notre lit. Après un bond de quinze centimètres, on cherche comment arrêter ce foutu réveil, mais c'était peine perdue : la réception nous indiqua plus tard qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une alarme incendie déclenchée par un client malveillant. On aura donc vraiment pas profité de nos deux nuits à l'Hilton. A 11h, nous quittons l'hôtel en direction de la gare de Waterloo. Petit déjeuner sur place, puis embarquement sans problème dans l'Eurostar de 13h00. Arrivée à Paris vers 17h00 heure locale, puis métro, et train de banlieue. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques heures de cela, on était en train de tripper sur un aftershow de Prince. La vie banale, alors, parait assez irréelle. Set list du show 3121 Girls & Boys 1999 Peach (feat. Rock me Baby) Shhh Cream U Got The Look Musicology {Piano/sample set} Sign 'O' The Times (sample/1st verse) Partyman (sample/1st verse) Alphabet St. (sample+piano/1st line) D.M.S.R. (sample) feat. Maceo Parker solo Erotic City (sample/1st line) Nasty Girl (sample) Erotic City (sample) When Doves Cry (sample+piano/1st verse) Head (sample+piano) Pop Life (sample/1st verse+chorus) Raspberry Beret (full instrumentation) Sexy Dancer/Le Freak I Feel For You Controversy (feat. Housequake) What A Wonderful World Purple Rain Kiss Let's Go Crazy set list aftershow Superstition Wonder Higher Ground Wonder A Love Bizarre Sweet Thing Khan (Marva King) The Ballad Of Dorothy Parker Use Me Withers Stratus Cobham Satisfied vs The Rules Love Change Finest (Shelby J.) Baby Love Finest (Shelby J.) Thank You (Falletinme Be Mice Elf Again) stone Musiciens : Cora Coleman Dunham : batterie Josh Dunham : basse Renato Neto : claviers Morris Hayes : claviers Shelby Johnson : vocal, tamborine, percussions Marva King : vocals Maceo Parker : saxophone Greg Boyer : trombone Mike Philips : saxophone & vocoder William Lee Hogan : trompette Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:2007